Destructive Battle In Budapest
by EmeraldTyphoon47
Summary: A story I wrote a few years ago (therefore the quality is quite low compared to my recent stories). Godzilla, Gigan(Millenium), Destoroyah, Obsidious, Krystalak, Hedorah, and a swarm of Gyaos have an all-out brawl in Budapest (I chose Budapest because Hungary doesn't get any attention in Godzilla or Gamera movies).


Hungarian civilians ran for their lives through the streets of Budapest. The great capital of Hungary was being assaulted by a flock of three Gyaos. Making things worse was the fact that Destoroyah, Krystalak, and Obsidius had allied themselves together and decide to wreck havoc worldwide and satellite images showed they had just annihilated Prague and were headed to Budapest; seemingly attracted by the Gyaos. The Hungarian Air Force and Army, although supported by the JSDF and the armed forces of the surrounding countries, were powerless to stop the Gyaos and it looked like Budapest would be destroyed. As the military and the people of Budapest hoped for a miracle, things seemed to only get worse.

A Gyaos fell from the sky as it was hit by a Micro-Oxygen beam. Destoroyah descended to the ground and he glared at the fallen Gyaos. He had managed to blow a hole through its wing, incapacitating it. Destoroyah sadistically cackled with glee at the sight of the fallen Gyaos. Before he could tear its body with his Horn Katana and give it a slow and painful death, Sonic Beams pierced his back. Destoroyah turned around to face the other two Gyaos and he fired his micro-oxygen beam at them but they managed to dodge the deadly beam. He ignored the fallen Gyaos behind him as he attempted to shoot the other two down. The fallen demon managed to turn his head towards Destoroyah's back and take aim at his back but before he could fire his Sonic Beam, glowing shards of crystal tore into its neck. The Gyaos died instantly.

Krystalak arrived on the scene to aid Destoroyah. Obsidius followed close behind. They had been destroying other parts of Budapest and had just noticed their ally's skirmish with the Gyaos. The three mutants fired their breath weapons at the Gyaos. One managed to dodge the onslaught but the other one shrieked in agony as micro-oxygen, magma, and crystalline energy ravaged its body. The Gyaos disintegrated into dust.

Things looked hopeless for the last Gyaos. Its comrades were dead, and the three monstrosities it was facing would soon destroy him. Suddenly, the Gyaos heard a roar in the distance and it turned around to see the source… Only to be hit in the chest by an Atomic Ray. The Gyaos fell out of the sky and into the Danube River.

Godzilla roared as he approached the battle field. Ever since he had destroyed Spacegodzilla, he had been searching for his minions, Krystalak and Obsidius, so that he could destroy them and put an end to their existence which annoyed him. The Monster King then noticed Destoroyah, one of his greatest adversaries. He then realized that the three had forged an alliance. Godzilla bellowed a challenge to the three. He knew that battling the three of them alone would be like suicide, but he had little choice but to do so, lest they continue to wreck havoc. The King of Monster lamented how he didn't come with an ally. He'd be willing to accept anyone at this moment where he faced three great monstrosities. Godzilla fired his Atomic Ray at the three monsters.

Destoroyah and Obsidius dodged the beam, Krystalak countered with his own beam. The two weapons collided and Krystalak's beam pushed back Godzilla's Atomic Ray. The other two took advantage of the situation by deciding to attack the occupied Godzilla. Obsidius slammed his fist into Godzilla's side and Destoroyah stabbed his back with the tip of his tail. The King of Monsters grunted in pain. Rage then coursed through Godzilla's veins and he put more power into his Atomic Ray. Krystalak could only look on as he saw his beam being pushed back quickly. The crystalline fiend then screamed in pain as the Atomic Ray and his own beam were pushed into his mouth as it caused an explosion. Krystalak fell to the ground, seemingly dead, with the crystalline appendages on his chin being incinerated.

Godzilla then turned to face the other two. He turned around and slammed his tail into Obsidius as the magma monster attempted to kick him. He then fired an Atomic Ray into his open mouth, causing the Obsidius to scream in agony. But before he could inflict any lasting damage, Destoroyah slashed his back with his Horn Katana. Godzilla screamed in pain as he felt the energy sword tear through his flesh and rip off some of his dorsal spines. He quickly turned around to face Destoroyah and prepared to attack him, but suddenly, a cybernetic shriek caused both monsters and Obsidius, who had just gotten up, to pause.

A robotic kaiju with a single eye and a buzzsaw on his abdomen, and scythe-like appendages for hands descended to the ground and faced the three warring kaiju. Gigan had arrived to destroy Godzilla on the orders of the Nebula M Aliens. As the cybernetic monster prepared to engage the King of the Monsters, he realized a battle was already taking place. The extraterrestrial cyborg decided to engage all belligerents at once.

Gigan shot his Cluster Beam at Destoroyah, sending the stunned Kaiju staggering back. He then opened two slits in his chest and launched out two razor-sharp discs at Godzilla and Obsidius. The magma monster screamed as a disc sliced into his left shoulder. Godzilla countered by incinerating the disc with his Atomic Ray. He then turned his attention away from Gigan to Destoroyah. Gigan screeched in frustration as he couldn't kill the Monster King quickly before advancing toward Godzilla. Suddenly, a Sonic Beam hit Gigan in the back of the head, knocking him down.

The third Gyaos was still alive, having recovered from the force of Godzilla's Atomic Ray. Seeing that the other monsters were busy fighting, he decided to take this opportunity to attack. The Gyaos proceeded to strafe Gigan with more Sonic Beams, but the alien cyborg was up on his feet just as the beams hit the ground. Gigan shrieked in annoyance of this pest and took to the air to kill it. The Gyaos was surprised; he didn't expect his adversary to possess flight capabilities. The Gyaos decided to retreat, realizing that all of his adversaries were too strong. However, Gigan wasn't going to give it a chance. The alien cyborg activated his buzzsaw and flew towards the Gyaos, aiming to slice its wing off. The Gyaos braced itself and waited for the inevitable….

Suddenly, a crimson energy beam hit Gigan in the shoulder and knocked him out of the sky and into the Budapest parliament building. Gigan screamed in pain as he hit the Earth, as the beam actually managed to put a small hole in his shoulder.

Hedorah arrived, changing from his Flying Form to his Final Form. The Smog Monster was looking for pollution to feast on but somehow made the mistake of coming into Hungary. He hated how there was so little pollution here. After he spent some time relaxing in one of the few polluted lakes in the country, he noticed smoke in the nearby capital and hoped a factory explosion or nuclear accident had occurred and would serve as a feast to him.

Instead, what he found was a battle. Hedorah was perplexed, but he realized how the Gyaos reeked of pollution. Thinking that the flying fiend fed on pollution like he did, Hedorah attacked Gigan so he could chase the Gyaos and feast on it. Now the Smog Monster decided to change back into its Flying Form to give chase. But before he could change his form, a whitish beam hit him from behind. When he turned around to face his attacker, glowing shards of crystal pierced his eyes.

Krystalak had regained consciousness. The crystalline abomination realized more monsters had arrived, and seeing his two allies fighting the King of the Monsters, he decided to attack one of the new arrivals. Krystalak roared a challenge to Hedorah, who responded with his own watery roar before shooting blobs of sludge at Krystalak. Krystalak screamed in pain as sludge burned his skin. It provided more resistance than that of Godzilla's, but nonetheless was still painful. Krystalak decided to charge at Hedorah in an attempt to knock him down. This was a big mistake. Krystalak screamed as the corrosive body of Hedorah melted off some of his claws as he attacked. The Smog Monster simply laughed and shot the crystal beast with his eye beams, knocking him to the ground.

Meanwhile, Godzilla screamed as Destoroyah's Horn Katana inflicted a cauterizing wound on his body. Godzilla was covered in wounds that worsened as magma and Micro-Oxygen beams hit him. Obsidius was not in a position to fight anymore since his left arm was severed by Gigan's disc and he could only fight efficiently with his magma beam. However, Destoroyah was still fine and he inflicted lasting damage on Godzilla and the only major damage he had taken was from Gigan, whose cluster beam had managed to burn off a part of his face. The living Oxygen Destroyer fired his Micro-Oxygen at Godzilla but the beam missed as Obsidius knocked Godzilla to the ground, oblivious to the fact that Destoroyah was firing his beam; the magma monster then proceeded to body slam Godzilla several times.

The beam did, however hit Gigan, who had just recovered from Hedorah's earlier assault. Gigan screamed in pain as the beam managed to blast a hole in one of the three wing-like appendages on his back. Gigan saw the beam coming from Destoroyah and shrieked in rage as he took to the air and flew straight at Destoroyah with his buzzsaw activated. Destoroyah merely roared in annoyance and prepared to intercept the cyborg with his Horn Katana. Suddenly, Destoroyah screamed in pain as he felt a powerful wave of nuclear energy wash across his back and he fell to the ground. When he got back up, he realized that one of his wings was gone and that the other one was in flames and that his back was severely burned. He turned around and saw Godzilla standing over the decapitated body of Obsidius, the lava monster was dead. Godzilla had used his Nuclear Pulse to subdue him and because Obsidius happened to be spraying magma on him at point-blank range, his head was the first to go. Godzilla turned and saw the injured Destoroyah scream in agony as his other wing was severed by Gigan's buzzsaw.

Gigan landed in front of Destoroyah and realized his foe was still too strong to defeat on his own. His masters had ordered him to eliminate Godzilla but that would have to wait since he knew there were too many monsters to fight. He didn't know how the idea came to him, but Gigan turned to Godzilla and roared to express solidarity, Gigan was desperate for an ally. Godzilla would've rejected his offer and blasted Gigan with his Atomic Ray, but the King of Monsters was willing to take any ally at this moment. Destoroyah was simply too strong to take on his own and he saw in the distance Krystalak's fight with Hedorah. He knew that the winner of that conflict would attack him. Godzilla roared and accepted Gigan as an ally as he advanced toward Destoroyah. The Precambrian horror was beginning to regenerate itself with its many microorganisms as the now allied duo attacked. Gigan opened fire with his Cluster Beam and Godzilla used his Atomic Ray. Destoroyah screamed in pain, unable to continue regenerating from this onslaught of energy weapons. Things only got worse for him.

The Gyaos had returned to the battlefield thinking that its adversaries may have been weakened in his absence. The reptilian vulture spotted Destoroyah being hit by Godzilla and Gigan's energy beams so it took this as an opportunity to open fire from above with his own sonic beam as retribution for the killing of his allies. Destoroyah knew he couldn't take this for much longer as the microorganisms that made up his body were being incinerated one by one. The sadistic beast that claimed the title as being the harbinger of death was facing a slow and painful death himself.

However, a piece of sludge hit Destoroyah and also collided with the three other beams. Destoroyah exploded and was reduced to dust. Gigan and Godzilla screamed in pain as the sludge also hit them and burned their bodies. The Gyaos was too high in the sky to be hit and was therefore safe. The three Kaijus looked in the direction of the sludge and saw Krystalak, barely alive, with many of the crystal-like spikes on his back melted off.

While Krystalak and Hedorah were fighting, the Smog Monster made the mistake of attempting to smother his opponent. Krystalak was on the verge of death so he had no choice but to use his last resort and released a shock wave from his chest to get Hedorah off of him. Hedorah was blasted to pieces, and piles of sludge, some of them being partially dried and incinerated by the force of the shockwave, were scattered around Budapest. However, some of the sludge went into the Danube River. The pieces of sludge there began to merge and soon Hedorah would soon be reborn.

Gyaos went around the city, feasting on the pieces of sludge that were scattered around the city. Unfortunately, for the Gyaos, its feast was to be short lived. Gigan shrieked a challenge to the Gyaos, causing it to turn around and prepare to fly away.

This time Gigan would not let it escape

Gigan fired its grappling hooks at the retreating beast. And they managed to wrap around its feet, causing the beast to panic. Gigan started to reel the grappling hooks back as the Gyaos started firing Sonic Beams at the cyborg Kaiju. One of the beams managed to hit the hole made by Hedorah earlier. Gigan screamed in pain and only pulled harder. Eventually, the Gyaos was being torn apart by Gigan's buzzsaw and it screamed as its blood spilled out. Gigan merely laughed as the Gyaos emitted a final scream before dying. Gigan dropped the bloody carcass and screamed in victory.

Unfortunately, the victory was to be short lived. Gigan heard a gurgling sound behind and turned to see what looked like a mass of sludge emerge from the Danube river.

Hedorah was back, albeit in a much smaller form. Gigan roared a challenge to the Smog Monster and fired his Cluster Beam at Hedorah. The monster screamed in pain as the beam struck him. But although he was weakened, Hedorah wasn't completely defenseless. The Smog Monster countered with his eye beams.

Krystalak screamed as Godzilla's Atomic Ray hit him again. The King of Monsters was exacting his revenge on the mutant for all the pain inflicted on him earlier. He could have killed him easily, but decided that Krystalak deserved a more brutal punishment. Godzilla was about to strike Krystalak with his tail when the crystalline beast suddenly gained the energy to run away Godzilla gave chase and Krystalak continued to run. He suddenly fell to the ground, dead. Two razor-sharp discs protruded from his back, and a pool of blood began to surround the body.

Godzilla roared in frustration as he wanted to kill Krystalak. Nonetheless, he turned to face Gigan to thank him for his support, believing victory was theirs….

Only to see a mass of sludge attack the cyborg, shooting a crimson beam into the cyborg's wound on his shoulder, causing him to scream in pain as his left arm was severed.

Godzilla growled and entered the fray. Hedorah immediately shot sludge at causing him to scream in pain. Gigan jabbed his remaining claw into Hedorah's eye, piecing it but also causing his claw to rust a little. Godzilla knew that defeating Hedorah required drying it out. He then noticed a power plant nearby and suddenly slammed Hedorah with his tail, using all the strength he could muster.

Hedorah landing on the power plant, which exploded and the smog monster screamed in horror as his body was electrocuted and incinerated. To make sure he stayed dead, Godzilla fired his Atomic Ray at the burning power plant as Gigan did the same using his Cluster Beam. Another explosion gave the two monsters assurances that Hedorah was gone.

Gigan looked at Godzilla.

He had originally been sent to destroy him, but ended up working together with him and managed to defeat some of the most powerful monstrosities in the world. Gigan could've easily attacked Godzilla right now, but he had lost his left arm, and he didn't feel like attacking a monster that helped him.

Godzilla contemplated what had happened. He had fulfilled his mission and also managed to defeat some of his most hated enemies. However, he also knew that he had gained the help of a very unlikely ally. Godzilla would've been more than happy to fight him, but he was too exhausted and he didn't want another battle right after this one.

The two went their separate ways.

Gigan could still fly. And he promptly flew back to space. Godzilla needed to rest. The nearest large body of water was the Mediterranean. He decided to head there.

The next time the two meet, they would probably fight. But on this day, they gained a mutual respect for each other


End file.
